Other Appearances
'The Early Show' *June 4, 2002 - CBS 'KTLA (News)' *June 13, 2002 - KTLA 'Late Show with David Letterman' *September 4, 2003 - CBS 'Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show' *October 14, 2003 - NBC 'TCM Guest Programmer' *''What's Up, Tiger Lily?'' November 11, 2007 - TCM *''Closely Watched Trains'' November 11, 2007 - TCM *''Point Blank'' November 11, 2007 - TCM *''Blowup'' November 11, 2007 - TCM 'Greatest Ever 80s Movies' *December 31, 2007 - Five 'Good Morning America - ABC' *March 28, 2008 *October 31, 2012 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *''House Fancy'' June 6, 2008 - Nick 'The Morning Show with Mike & Juliet' *February 6, 2009 - Fox 'The Next Food Network Star' *Press Party for Food Network's 16th Birthday June 7, 2009 *Finale August 2, 2009 *Iron Chef Battle August 8, 2010 *Lights, Camera, Cook June 5, 2011 *Iron Chef August 7, 2011 Season 8 *Impossible Beginnings May 14, 2012 - Food *NYC on the Go May 20, 2012 - Food *Dessert Chopping Block May 27, 2012 - Food *Fashion Week Food Makeover June 3, 2012 - Food *Guy Live June 10, 2012 - Food *Iron Chef Food Court June 17, 2012 - Food *Meet the Press-ure June 24, 2012 *Deen Family Beach Party July 1, 2012 *Deliciously Unpredictable Demos July 8, 2012 *Pilot Greenlight July 15, 2012 Season 9 *Are You Ready for Prime-Time? June 3, 2013 *Burger Bash June 9, 2013 *A Star is Chopped June 16, 2013 *Big Screen Bites June 23, 2013 *4th of July Live June 30, 2013 *Product Pitch July 7, 2013 *Star Charity Auction July 14, 2013 *Food Stories from the Road July 21, 2013 *Menu: Impossible July 28, 2013 'Late Night with Jimmy Fallon' *October 8, 2009 - NBC *November 18, 2011 - NBC 'The Best Thing I Ever Ate' *''Hometown Favorites'' January 8, 2010 - Food *''Salty Goodness'' January 22, 2010 - Food *''Chocolate'' February 12, 2010 - Food *''Totally Unexpected'' March 19, 2010 - Food *''Bang for the Buck September 27, 2010 - Food *''At a Deli October 18, 2010 - Food *''Under Wraps October 25, 2010 - Food *''Cake Walk November 1, 2010 - Food *''With Chopsticks'' November 8, 2010 - Food *''Combos'' May 16, 2011 - Food *''Fried Chicken'' May 24, 2011 - Food *''Smoky'' May 31, 2011 - Food *''Ice Creamy'' July 22, 2011 - Food *''French Favorites'' July 25, 2011 - Food *''Eggstraordinary'' August 1, 2011 - Food *''Finger Food'' August 8, 2011 - Food *''All American'' September 12, 2011 - Food *''New Orleans'' September 19, 2011 - Food *''Messy September 26, 2011 - Food 'Sesame Street' *''Rahki Road November 26, 2010 - PBS 'The Best Thing I Ever Made' *''Party Food April 8, 2012 *''Chicken Dinners April 15, 2012 *''One Pot Wonders'' April 29, 2012 *Updated Classics June 17, 2012 *Rise & Shine October 21, 2012 *Easy as Pie November 11, 2012 *Piece of Cake December 9, 2012 *Meat Lovers January 27, 2013 'The Late Late Show - CBS' *November 1, 2012 'Mythbusters' *Surreal Gourmet Hour November 18, 2012 'Anthony Bourdain: The Layover' *Atlanta January 15, 2013 ''Commercials *''Welch's Grape Juice 2009 *''Welch's Grape Juice #2'' 2009 *''Welch's Healthy Start'' 2010 *''Seasons Greetings (Food Network Promo)'' 2011 *''Grilling Week'' (Food Network Promo) 2012 Category:Lists Category:Shows